


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Romance, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Chwe Hansol | Vernon are Siblings, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Established Jungyu, Gardener Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Modern Royalty, Prince Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Protective Joshua, Protective Vernon, Servant Jeonghan, Seungcheol is so done, Strangers to Lovers, Vernon and Seungkwan are best friends, Vernon is a dork, Waiter Seungcheol, Waiter Vernon, Work In Progress, flirty joshua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

"The prince is coming to _our_ diner?!"Vernon saw Seungcheol plug his ears as his younger brother yells in surprise at the news the older just told him."And you didn't think about telling me this morning?!"

Before Seungcheol can respond,he's interrupted by Mingyu walking into the room,cleary having heard the yelling from the other room.He looks at Seungcheol and then at Vernon."What's all the yelling about?"He looks back at Seungcheol."You told him the news didn't you?"


End file.
